freed20fandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon, Blue
=Dragon, Blue= ( ) Environment: Temperate deserts Organization: Wyrmling, very young, young, juvenile, and young adult: solitary or clutch (2–5); adult, mature adult, old, very old, ancient, wyrm, or great wyrm: solitary, pair, or family (1–2 and 2–5 offspring) Challenge Ratings: Wyrmling 3; very young 4; young 6; juvenile 8; young adult 11; adult 14; mature adult 16; old 18; very old 19; ancient 21; wyrm 23; great wyrm 25 Treasure: Triple standard Alignment: Always lawful evil Advancement: Wyrmling 7–8 HD; very young 10–11 HD; young 13–14 HD; juvenile 16–17 HD; young adult 19–20 HD; adult 22–23 HD; mature adult 25–26 HD; old 28–29 HD; very old 31–32 HD; ancient 34–35 HD; wyrm 37–38 HD; great wyrm 40+ HD Level Adjustment: Wyrmling +4; very young +4; young +5; others — |- |Wyrmling ||S ||6d12+6 (45) ||13 ||10 ||13 ||10 ||11 ||10 ||+6/+3 ||+8 ||+6 ||+5 ||+5 ||2d8 (14) ||— |- |Very young ||M ||9d12+18 (76) ||15 ||10 ||15 ||10 ||11 ||10 ||+9/+11 ||+11 ||+8 ||+6 ||+6 ||4d8 (16) ||— |- |Young ||M ||12d12+24 (102) ||17 ||10 ||15 ||12 ||13 ||12 ||+12/+15 ||+15 ||+10 ||+8 ||+9 ||6d8 (18) ||— |- |Juvenile ||L ||15d12+45 (142) ||19 ||10 ||17 ||14 ||15 ||14 ||+15/+23 ||+18 ||+12 ||+9 ||+11 ||8d8 (20) ||— |- |Young adult ||L ||18d12+72 (189) ||23 ||10 ||19 ||14 ||15 ||14 ||+18/+28 ||+23 ||+15 ||+11 ||+13 ||10d8 (23) ||21 |- |Adult ||H ||21d12+105 (241) ||27 ||10 ||21 ||16 ||17 ||16 ||+21/+37 ||+27 ||+17 ||+12 ||+15 ||12d8 (25) ||23 |- |Mature adult ||H ||24d12+120 (276) ||29 ||10 ||21 ||16 ||17 ||16 ||+24/+41 ||+31 ||+19 ||+14 ||+17 ||14d8 (27) ||25 |- |Old ||H ||27d12+162 (337) ||31 ||10 ||23 ||18 ||19 ||18 ||+27/+45 ||+35 ||+21 ||+15 ||+19 ||16d8 (29) ||27 |- |Very old ||H ||30d12+180 (375) ||33 ||10 ||23 ||18 ||19 ||18 ||+30/+49 ||+39 ||+23 ||+17 ||+21 ||18d8 (31) ||29 |- |Ancient ||G ||33d12+231 (445) ||35 ||10 ||25 ||20 ||21 ||20 ||+33/+57 ||+41 ||+25 ||+18 ||+23 ||20d8 (33) ||31 |- |Wyrm ||G ||36d12+288 (522) ||37 ||10 ||27 ||20 ||21 ||20 ||+36/+61 ||+45 ||+28 ||+20 ||+25 ||22d8 (36) ||33 |- |Great wyrm ||G ||39d12+312 (565) ||39 ||10 ||27 ||22 ||23 ||22 ||+39/+65 ||+49 ||+29 ||+21 ||+27 ||24d8 (37) ||35 |- |Wyrmling ||40 ft., burrow 20 ft., fly 100 ft. (average) ||+0 ||16 (+1 size, +5 natural), touch 11, flat-footed 16 ||Immunity to electricity, create/destroy water ||— ||— |- |Very young ||40 ft., burrow 20 ft., fly 150 ft. (poor) ||+0 ||18 (+8 natural), touch 10, flat-footed 18 || ||— ||— |- |Young ||40 ft., burrow 20 ft., fly 150 ft. (poor) ||+0 ||21 (+11 natural), touch 10, flat-footed 21 || ||— ||— |- |Juvenile ||40 ft., burrow 20 ft., fly 150 ft. (poor) ||+0 ||23 (–1 size, +14 natural), touch 9, flat-footed 23 ||Sound imitation ||1st ||— |- |Young adult ||40 ft., burrow 20 ft., fly 150 ft. (poor) ||+0 ||26 (–1 size, +17 natural), touch 9, flat-footed 26 ||DR 5/magic ||3rd ||19 |- |Adult ||40 ft., burrow 20 ft., fly 150 ft. (poor) ||+0 ||28 (–2 size, +20 natural), touch 8, flat-footed 28 ||Ventriloquism ||5th ||21 |- |Mature adult ||40 ft., burrow 20 ft., fly 150 ft. (poor) ||+0 ||31 (–2 size, +23 natural), touch 8, flat-footed 31 ||DR 10/magic ||7th ||22 |- |Old ||40 ft., burrow 20 ft., fly 150 ft. (poor) ||+0 ||34 (–2 size, +26 natural), touch 8, flat-footed 34 ||Hallucinatory terrain ||9th ||24 |- |Very old ||40 ft., burrow 20 ft., fly 150 ft. (poor) ||+0 ||37 (–2 size, +29 natural), touch 8, flat-footed 37 ||DR 15/magic ||11th ||25 |- |Ancient ||40 ft., burrow 20 ft., fly 200 ft. (clumsy) ||+0 ||38 (–4 size, +32 natural), touch 6, flat-footed 38 ||Veil ||13th ||27 |- |Wyrm ||40 ft., burrow 20 ft., fly 200 ft. (clumsy) ||+0 ||41 (–4 size, +35 natural), touch 6, flat-footed 41 ||DR 20/magic ||15th ||29 |- |Great wyrm ||40 ft., burrow 20 ft., fly 200 ft. (clumsy) ||+0 ||44 (–4 size, +38 natural), touch 6, flat-footed 44 ||Mirage arcana ||17th ||31 |- | colspan=7 | (*)Can also cast cleric spells and those from the Air, Evil, and Law domains as arcane spells. Description A blue dragon’s scales vary in color from an iridescent azure to a deep indigo, polished to a glossy finish by blowing desert sands. The size of its scales increases little as the dragon ages, although they do become thicker and harder. Its hide tends to hum and crackle faintly with built-up static electricity. These effects intensify when the dragon is angry or about to attack, giving off an odor of ozone and sand. Their vibrant color makes blue dragons easy to spot in barren desert surroundings. However, they often burrow into the sand so only part of their heads are exposed. Blue dragons love to soar in the hot desert air, usually flying in the daytime when temperatures are highest. Some nearly match the color of the desert sky and use this coloration to their advantage. Blue dragons lair in vast underground caverns, where they also store their treasure. Although they collect anything that looks valuable, they are most fond of gems—especially sapphires. Combat Typically, blue dragons attack from above or burrow beneath the sands until opponents come within 100 feet. Older dragons use their special abilities, such as hallucinatory terrain, in concert with these tactics to mask the land and improve their chances to surprise the target. Blue dragons run from a fight only if they are severely damaged, since they view retreat as cowardly. Breath Weapon (Su) A blue dragon has one type of breath weapon, a line of lightning. Create/Destroy Water (Sp) A blue dragon of any age can use this ability three times per day. It works like the create water spell, except that the dragon can decide to destroy water instead of creating it, which automatically spoils unattended liquids containing water. Magic items (such as potions) and items in a creature’s possession must succeed on a Will save (DC equal to that of the dragon’s frightful presence) or be ruined. This ability is the equivalent of a 1st-level spell. Sound Imitation (Ex) A juvenile or older blue dragon can mimic any voice or sound it has heard, anytime it likes. Listeners must succeed on a Will save (DC equal to that of the dragon’s frightful presence) to detect the ruse. Other Spell-Like Abilities 3/day—ventriloquism (adult or older); 1/day—hallucinatory terrain (old or older), veil (ancient or older), mirage arcana (great wyrm). Skills Bluff, Hide, and Spellcraft are considered class skills for blue dragons. 'See also : ' Dragon, Black, Dragon, Chromatic, Dragon, Green, Dragon, Red, Dragon, White